The invention relates to a system for controlling the drive slip of a motor vehicle driven wheel driven through a clutch by an internal combustion engine.
It is known to control the drive slip of the driven wheels of a motor vehicle in that the rotation rate of the driven wheels is detected by first rotation rate sensors and the rotation rate of a non-driven wheel is detected by a second rotation rate sensor. The brakes of the driven wheels are provided with brake pressure setting elements which, under the control of a control circuit, reduce the drive force of each of the driven wheels independently by braking the wheel. In order to prevent both the driven wheels, coupled with one another through a differential gear, from being braked at the same time if both driven wheels are slipping, the control circuit reduces the engine power output through a servo throttle valve in this operational situation.
With respect to prior art systems of this type, the invention provides a system for controlling the drive slip of driven wheels of a motor vehicle in which it is not necessary to brake the slipping driven wheel.